Star Crossed Lovers
by DareYouTo
Summary: Aria was so sure Wes was the man she was meant to be with. But now she feels everything is changing and not for the better. When an interesting stranger comes into her life will she choose the set future she has with Wes or take a chance on something new.
1. Strangers In The Night

I hate parties. I hate being put on show. I feel like a show dog being paraded around, with all of my most intamate parts inspected. I'll admit I put on a good show. I know when to laugh at stupid jokes, how to hold my utensils the proper way, and bite my tongue when a decrepit, intolerant asshat passes on his words of wisdom.

If I were to be truly honest with myself, I would have to admit that Wes and I were becoming different people. We've been together for six years; three of those in highschool. People always told me that it was crazy to decide who you wanted to be with the rest of your life when you were both only sophomores. It wasn't crazy though. We were crazy in love. At one time.

Wes was such a guppy. I broke him out of his suit-and-tie though. He just needed a push; to know that you can mess up and be reckless and people will still love you. Just thinking back on it all makes my heart smile. Unfortunately, it isn't the same anymore. We had to grow up, which is fine. I knew it had to happen but I thought we would keep some of that fire still burning. It's nothing more than a smolder now.

My thoughts are interrupted as a handsome stranger stolls onto the balcony and matches me by leaning his elbows on the railing. His closeness startles me. His scent though is absolutley intoxicating. It isn't the ususal musk I am use to smelling on all of Wes' business parteners. Old men pretending that they ever worked hard for a dime in their lives. I like this scent. It is light, almost minty. Completley resfreshing really. And doesn't burn my nostrils.

I watch from the corner of my eye as he lifts his glass of whiskey to his thin lips. I notice he has a light touch of stubble on his chin. I'd love to reach out and take a feel. He catches me watching and winks a beautiful blue eye at me. I try to pretend like I wasn't, which is stupid, because I obviously was.

"I hope you don't mind me intruding." He says as a small grin plays on his lips. "It is entirely too stuffy in there."

His comment resembles my reason for leaving as well. I let out a small chuckle and nod my head in agreement. Returning my eyes to the sky to take in the beauty of the stars. I love the country. Without the city lights competing, you can see them in all their glory. I wish Wes would take the time to find me and enjoy this site. Even at our engagement party it is business as usual.

"Bride or groom?" I had almost forgotten my guest. When he spoke it gave me a start and my hand flew to my chest. He let out a low chuckle. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"What did you say?" I hadn't really heard what he said since I was so lost in my thoughts.

"Which party do you belong to? The bride or the grooms?" His smile is so wide I could fall into it. His eyes roam my face, seeming to take in all of my features, all of my flaws. It is so powerfull it makes me feel almost naked and exposed. Normally I would shy away from such feeling from another man but this one is so different. I want him to expose me.

"Oh. Bride." He nodded his head. I know my answer seemed to him that I was a bridesmaid or such and not actually _the_ bride, but for some reason I didn't feel like clarifying it for him.

"Groom for me." He ducked his head slightly as he lifted his glass for another sip. "Do you know that constellation?"

This sudden change of topic took me by surprise but I couldn't help but smile. A few star gazer. Looking into the sky, I try to make out a pattern but there are so many stars out tonight I don't think I would ever be able to pick out a single constellation. I shake my head as he steps closer and points into the sky.

"Do you see that bright star there and then four smaller ones almost in a box shape just under it?" I really tried to find what he was showing me. There were so many bright ones it was hard to decipher which one he meant.

He could sense my frustration and laughed as his hand stretched out around me and lighlty grasped my shoulder, bringing my body in front of his. My back rubbed against his chest, sending shivers racing through my body and goosebumps to pucker my skin. I felt the air catch in his chest at the intense reaction our bodies had with one another.

His other hand began to slowly travel up my arm. My eyes closed at the sensation of his touch. My head rolled, exposing my neck to him. I could feel his breath hot against my skin as he inhaled my scent. It was so errotic a moan escaped my lips without permission and seemed to break the spell we were both under. Each of us straightening but not moving from our close contact.

"Uh, can you see it now? It is straight ahead and up just a bit." After a few moments I was able to finally find the bright star and the four below. I nodded, unable to speak in fear of my voice breaking. My mouth had grown quite dry during our-our...well I don't really know what that was.

"It is called Lyra." I have no idea what he is talking about. "It is named after Orpheus' lyre which was an instrument he used to tame the beasts of the world. His wife, Eurydice, was bitten by a snake while she was running from a man that was trying to kidnap her. The snake bite killed her. Orpheus decided to go to the Underworld to find Eurydice. He used his lyre to make his way past all the creatures protecting Hades and his wife Persephone. Once there Persephone made him a deal. She would release the soul of Eurydice to him only if he walked out of the Underworld without looking at her. He was to have faith that she was there behind him. He almost made it to the light but looked back. When he did Eurydice disappeared into a puff of smoke."

His story shook me to my core. What a beautiful, yet tragic love story. It made me think about my current situation. Would Wes follow me to the Underworld? He couldn't even be bothered with trying to find me tonight, just out on the balcony. Not stuck beneath the earth with Gods and Goddesses. "What happened to him?"

"He actually turned to male lovers and the women were so jealous and furious at him for it they tore him to pieces."

"What? Oh, my God!" I couldn't contain the laughter that rolled through my body. I could hardly catch my breath as tears stung at the corners of my eyes.

"What. What is so funny?" His expression was confused yet my laughter seemed to be contagious as a smile broke across his face and he joined in.

Once I was able to contain myself he asked again, "Now, please, tell me why that was so funny."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and checked my fingers for traces of mascara. "It just started out as such a lovely, heartbreaking story and ended in a truely twisted manner." I couldn't help but let a few more giggles escape, still trying to compose myself.

His smile broke just slightly and his eyes grew serious as he gazed into mine. His fingers lifted to cup my chin and bring my face up to his. "Surely if a man was to ever lose the love of someone like yourself, he too would turn to men as solice."

His lips pulled back into a small smile. I felt as mine recipricated the gesture. Our eyes moved to gaze at each others lips. You could feel our longing radiating from our bodies. Hesistantly, he began to move his closer to mine. My eyes closed in anticipation. For a moment I wasn't the future Mrs. Fitzgerald. I was my younger, reckless self. Jumping head first and worrying about the consequences later.

His lips brushed faintly against mine and it was such a wonderful feeling. Butterflies ferociously batted their wings inside my body. The excitement was too much. I felt at any moment the butterflies would find their way out of me. Closer he came and in the moment our lips were meant to touch, he called my name. "Aria? Aria." Wes. Crap.

My eyes flew wide open and I instantly put space between me and the beautiful stranger. My body ached for his touch to return but I tried to subside the feeling. Stuffing it down in the pit of my stomach.

"There you are. Our guest have been wondering where you have been. Who are you-" His question was cut short as he came closer to us. "Oh."

"Wes." My stranger nodded a greeting to Wes. I was confused. He did say he was with the grooms side of the party. Why was Wes surprised to see hi?. Almost upset even.

"Aria, I see you have met my brother. Ezra." Oh, crap.

 **A/N: I intend to expand this story but would like feed back on whether it is worth continuing. Thank you for reading :)**


	2. Secret Rendezvous

This just can't be happening. I already feel so ashamed for letting myself get so carried away with another man. To make matters worse it was with Ezra. I had never met Ezra. He left for college before Wes and I had begun dating. He and his mother were at constant war with each other. So much so that she removed all pictures of him and refused to acknowledge his existence.

I understand fighting with your parents. My father had cheated on my mother and made me keep it all a secret. It broke our family apart, before and more so after she found out. My relationship with my father will never be the same, but I have managed to forgive him. It took a long time, but he is my father. I would never be able to live with myself if we had never gotten past it.

Just another reason I hate myself so much right now. When my dad cheated, it sent me into this state of perpetual feeling like I was going to throw up. I never understood why he did what he did and promised I would never put some one I love through that kind of pain. I hate to say it but I might be starting to understand it.

I've found a spot off to the side of the room, where I am visible to the guest and Wes, yet able to be alone with my thoughts. I'm not sure whether that is a good thing or not. Sure, things between Wes and I are strained but I know he loves me. In his own way. Just being around his mother for a minute will make you understand why he is the way he is.

I notice Ezra approaching me. Coming to crash my pity party. "You said you were with the bridal party. Not the bride."

I let out a sigh, really not wanting to discuss it. I just want it and him to go away. I wish things had stayed boring. _Did I really just say that?_ "Yes I did. You took it as you pleased."

Refusing to meet his eyes I took a sip from my flute of champagne. Terrible stuff. "It doesn't matter any more. Nothing happened and nothing will happen. You're his brother."

"Oh, but it would be ok if I was just someone he worked with or just another countless face he had to make nice with?" His voice rose and his expression grew intense.

"You know that's not what I meant. It doesn't matter who you are. It shouldn't have happened. I had too much to drink and didn't realize what I was doing."

He scoffed, "Bullshit!" His sudden out burst attracted the attention of the others in the room. We put on our Fitzgerald-masks and apologized for the interruption. The guests returned to their mind-numbing conversation while Ezra grabbed my arm and directed me to the coat closet. Ha, coat closet. The room was bigger than my apartment.

"What the hell is your problem?" He let go of my arm and I rubbed the spot where his hand once was. It didn't hurt, I just wanted to remember the feeling.

"You. I know you had the same feeling as I out on the balcony. Just admit it." His face went soft with his last comment. I wanted nothing more than for him to kiss me. I did feel it. I just couldn't admit it aloud.

"You have no idea what you are talking about." I still couldn't meet his eyes. If I looked into them I know I wouldn't be able to stop myself.

"Yes, you do." His voice was so soft. I had to look at him. I instantly regretted it. Damn those eyes. I don't know how this man evokes such strong feels to stir inside of me. The butterflies are back, but instead of them trying to fight their way out, it's like they will me to close that short gap between us.

Our lips are a breath away, but we both hesitate. Each wanting to finally feel what the other has. A battle is ensuing inside of me. My heart and body want nothing more that to crash my lips with his, but my head keeps ticking off all the reasons why this is so wrong.

Ezra finally emits a low growl and takes my mouth with his. A feverish heat starts in my face and washes over my whole body. I have never experienced this sensation before. It brought to life places of my body that I thought had long died.

His mouth devoured mine and I had difficulties keeping up. His hands roamed my curves. They were everywhere yet he kept them from my more intimate areas. The control he displayed while he was obviously losing it was a turn on in of itself. Ever the gentleman.

Ezra backed me against the wall and moved his way down my neck. Grazing my skin with his teeth, setting my body on fire. His hand brushed against my collar bone and his lips followed suit. My fingers found their way to his hair and tangled themselves into his curly locks. He moaned my name against my skin causing my body to tighten in response.

His lips reclaimed mine and he lifted my leg, through the slip in my dress, wrapping it around his waist. I could feel his hardness pressed against me. I could feel myself slipping farther and farther into this rabbit hole. If I didn't stop now, I may never.

I pulled my lips from his and let my head hang in disgust. I can't believe I'm doing this. What the hell is wrong with me. I let my leg fall from his hip and tried to walk away but Ezra stopped me before I could. His fingers cupped my chin trying to bring my face to his. My eyes made their way up to his. I could tell he was confused by my sudden reaction.

"We can't do this, Ezra. It just isn't right." With that his hand fell from my face and the other dropped my wrist. I could feel the tears falling down my face before I even reached the door. Ezra stayed, standing in the coat room, with his fingers lightly pressed to his lips.

 **A/N: Thank you to the few that have left reviews. I'm glad you like it :)**


	3. Dead Butterflies

I could barely see as I ran to the powder room. The tears just kept coming. Mascara was all over my face. I didn't recognize the woman looking back at me from the mirror. I may have been reckless as a teenager but this was different. This was so wrong. How could I have done this? To Wes. To us.

Everything that we had been through together suddenly seemed pointless. Why ever fight so hard for someone if you weren't going to cherish them forever? Like you promised them. In just two short weeks I'm supposed to proclaim my love and devotion to Wes in front of the whole world. How am I going to be able to do that, knowing what I've done.

I could blame it all on Wes. It's his fault that he no longer has time for me. It is him that puts me on the back burner but expects me to always be at the ready. Put on expensive dresses and fake smiles so he can show me off to prospective business partners.

Or I could blame it all on his mother. She's always hated me. For years she tried to get rid of me but when Wes proposed she figured I wasn't going anywhere after all. So instead she decided to mold me into something respectful and worthy of her son. I played along because it was just easier that way. Wes and his mother have zapped all the fight out of me.

I can't blame any of this on them though. It is all true but that still doesn't make what I did ok. It is all my fault. I could have stopped at anytime. I did but not as fast as I should have. _Damn those eyes of his._

Just as my tears have finally stopped and my face washed of all misplaced makeup, the devil herself waltzes into the powder room. Giving me a curt nod and a tight smile she saddles up beside and starts reapplying her lipstick. I try to wash my hands quickly and get the hell out of here. I swear this woman can smell fear and sadness and eats it for breakfast.

"We haven't see much of you tonight, dear. Where have you been hiding?" She eyes me as she touches up any smudges. Like there are any.

"Sorry, Diane. I'm just not feeling very well tonight." I give her a sad smile. Hoping she will take it easy on me. She doesn't.

With a huff she says, "If you're to be Fitzgerald material you need to learn to deal with these things. Womanly issues are not an excuse to disappear into the background."

I can't believe this woman. "It isn't that, Dianne." My hand reflexively fluttered to my stomach. The butterflies feel like they are dying.

"You're not pregnant are you?" The shock of horror on her face was almost comical. I wish I could say I was and watch as she strokes out at the thought of her beloved Wesley knocking up the "trailer trash girl with pink in her hair and a sailors mouth". It would only make things worse though.

"No, I promise you it is nothing like that." I sighed.

"Well, what is it ,dear?" Oh, wouldn't you like to know. Then you could finally get rid of me once and for all. She would run to Wes so fast and spill it all for everyone to hear. She would then shed crocodile tears and gain the sympathy of all those clueless women out there.

"It really isn't anything to worry about. I'm actually starting to feel better already. I promise to be a better host the rest of the night." With that she gave me an almost genuine smile and lightly tapped my cheek.

"That's my girl." Gag. She's just about to leave when she stops and lets the door fall back shut. "Oh, I couldn't help but notice that you met Ezra earlier this evening." My throat tightened and it became hard to breathe. _Did she know?_ I could do nothing more than nod. "You know it would be best if you steered away from him. He really isn't worth getting close to. He is only here for the wedding, to make an appearance. He'll be gone before you know it." Then she smiled. What a witch. And with that she was gone.

Taking a deep breath I step out from the powder room and start down the hall to our guest room. I really should reapply my makeup before going to schmooze with the rich people. My hand reached for the doorknob but someone takes a hold of it. Ezra. _God damn this family._

"Aria." It sounds almost like a plea. My shoulders droop. I really can't deal with any more tonight. Pj's and ice cream sound really good right now.

"Not now, Ezra. Not ever."

"Please, Aria. Why do you keep running away from me?" He can't be serious.

"Really? You're even more dense than your mother makes you out to be." Low blow, I know. I feel bad as I see a pinch of pain flash through his eyes for only a moment. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, no. It's ok. I'm really not trying to bother you but..." Deep breath. "I don't know what you have done to me." His eyes are full of lust and wonder. It is easy to see that he wishes to touch every inch of my body. I hate to admit that I wish for the same.

"You really need to stop this, Ezra. You don't even know me."

"I don't. That's true but I know I want to. I want to know everything about you." I shake my head, not wanting to believe a word he's saying. I'm too weak and vulnerable for him to be telling me these things.

"I do know one thing though." He lifts my chin so I'll meet his eyes. "You deserve better than to be stuck with this family." That's it. I know that I have ruined everything for Wes and I in one night, but he has no right to talk down of him. This family is crazy, but he is also apart of it. And also just as crazy.

"This is your family and you are no better than any of them!" And with that I slammed my door in his face. Hoping that he would get the clue and just leave. Never come back, Ezra. My heart can't this any more.


	4. Breakfast with Ezra

By morning my head is pounding and my eyes feel like I dived head first into a sand box. I'm not surprised at all to find myself alone in the bed. Wes hardly ever sleeps at night and when he does he usually ends up on the couch or in his chair. Aren't people in love supposed to share a bed?

Sighing, I roll my lifeless body out of bed and stumble to the bathroom to brush my teeth and guzzle about ten gallons of water. A shower sounds like the next best thing. I need to scrub this guilt off of my skin. The water doesn't feel hot enough. Pain is what I deserve right now.

The water runs cold and I guess I can't avoid the real world any longer. I slip into a cami and a tribal maxi skirt and blow dry my hair into its natural curls. There are no plans for visitors today so I don't have to slip into my Fitzgerald costume. That's one good thing about today.

The house is really quiet so everyone must be off somewhere. Good. I need more time by myself. I don't know why, since all I'm doing is beating myself up. I guess I'll grab some cereal. Since Dianne isn't here I don't have to listen to her lecture me on empty carbs or whatever.

Just as I'm about to delve into my delicious Capn' Crunch, Ezra strolls in to the kitchen. He doesn't notice me right away, which is a good thing. I can't tear my eyes away from him. He must have just gotten out of the shower because his skin is glistening. The sun gleams off of his Adonis lines causing my mouth to water. His back muscles lightly flex as he pours a cup of coffee. Why is this such a turn on?

"Enjoying the view?" _Crap._ He caught me. Again. Why didn't he just leave? He hates it here. His family hates him being here so why is he sticking around?

Rolling my eyes I say, "In your dreams, Ezra."

He laughed, "You were." He gave a boyish smirk and tilted his head to his coffee cup. I couldn't help but shake my head. This man was going to be the death of me. I hoped our little exchange was over but as I resumed my cereal he took the seat next to mine.

"You do realize how large this table is, right?"

"I've got the best seat in the house, though." He has the cheesiest grin on his face. A snort escaped before I could stop it. My hands cupped my face. I can't believe I just did that.

"Did you just snort?" His laughter vibrated through my body and my face became red hot.

"Well, that's embarrassing." He continued laughing. It was like music to my ears and very infectious. I too chuckled at myself. "Please stop laughing at me."

"I can't. It is refreshing to know that The Stick of The Fitzgerald's hasn't fully been inserted yet." Oh, my God. That was the crudest thing I have ever heard. My jaw dropped and I gave his arm a slight slap.

"That is just terrible! I don't know if you have noticed, but you too are a Fitzgerald." I make a show of leaning back in my chair and peeking at his bottom. Nice. "Where is your stick?"

"Oh, every year I spend away it whittles away a little more." He raised his cup to his lips and took a sip. "It also helps dropping the -gerald part."

My brows scrunched at his comment. "You go by Fitz? Ezra Fitz."

"Yep."

"Does your mother know?"

He gave a curt chuckle. "I'm not sure, but I know she wouldn't really care. She'd probably be happy to hear it. If you haven't noticed, but I'm not exactly her favorite."

"Me either." His head turned sharply to me and gave me a look like he couldn't believe what I just said. I just shrugged and took a bite of my cereal. Pondering on our conversation, I've suddenly lost my appetite and drop my spoon into the bowl, laying my arm on the table.

His arm brushes against mine and electricity shoots through me. I could tell he felt it too because his body became really still. This cannot be happening again. No, I will not let it happen again. With that I picked up my bowl and dropped it in the sink.

When I turn around, he's right there. "Aria, I want to apologize for last night. I shouldn't have let myself get so carried away." His words are sincere. I can pretend to be mad at him and put all the blame on him, but that would just add to this mess.

"Thank you, Ezra. It wasn't just you. I'm sorry too. I said some really terrible things." Our faces meet and he still has that look of awe about him. If I thought really hard, I don't know if I could ever really remember the last time Wes looked at me that way. He lifted his hand and grazed the back of his fingers along my cheek. My eyes close in response. Why does he feel so good?

His fingers tip my chin up and my eyes open. I want nothing more than to kiss this man and I know I'm going to. Damn it, damn it. His lips close the distance and just as his are about to meet mine, the front door slams open and the sound of four inch stiletto heels echo throughout the house. I practically jump out of my skin trying to distance myself from Ezra.

"Aria, it's nice to see you up and about." It is seven a.m. for Christ's sake. "Ezra." Once again a tight nod in his general direction. I don't know why he puts up with this. Family shouldn't treat each other this way. I don't care what happened.

"Aria, I know we had an appointment for cake tasting today but it looks like I won't be able to make it." She pulls her face into a phony frown.

"That's alright, Dianne. Wes will still be there." I'm really glad she won't be going with us. He really doesn't need her to hold his hand to taste cakes. You wouldn't know it by watching them. She has been there every step of the way planning behind my back and changing things as she pleases. You'd think this was her wedding. Gross.

"Oh, no dear. Wes won't be able to make it either. Turns out Mr. Kinkade couldn't attend their golf game next week so they moved it up to today. Don't be sad, Aria. You know how important this is." Yeah, Mr. Kinkade means more money for you.

"I know. Maybe I should reschedule the tasting for tomorrow or something."

"No need. I'm fully confident you can handle this on your own." With that she gave a smile and strolled right back out the front door.

"I'm so glad I can handle tasting cake all by myself." Sighing, I lean against the counter and let my face fall to my hands. Ezra rubs his hand up and down my back. It feels nice. It's been along time since someone actually tried to make me feel better.

"I could come with you." I give him an incredulous look. He cannot be serious. "What? I can taste cake. I've been doing it for, oh, about twenty-seven years now." He gives me that drool-worthy, boyish grin again. I can't help but smile back.

"Ok, Ezra. But please no funny business." I say, pointing a finger at his chest.

He lifts his hands in surrender. "I promise. No funny business." And there is that smile. I'm in trouble. Big, big trouble.


	5. Taste Test

The whole car ride to the bakery I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss, er kisses, we shared in the coat room last night. I tried my best not to, but being stuck in a small space with that delicious cologne made it impossible. Every time I closed my eyes I swear I could feel his hands as they worked over my body.

I have got to snap out of this. It would help if were talking but he seems fully content with the quietness. My eyes roam around the car looking for something, anything to distract myself. No luck, except there is a giant CD case in the back seat.

"Do you mind if I poke around in your CD case?"

"Help yourself."

I'm amazed at his selection. A lot of what he has, I also have. Johnny Cash, Zeppelin, The Who. He has great taste in music, but one really stood out. It looked pretty beat up compared to the others. He must listen to it the most and that made me smile.

"Can I put one on?" He just nods his head in agreement and I slide the CD in, skipping to my favorite track. The soothing melody fills the car. I lean my head back, closing my eyes and letting the lyrics be the only thing in my head.

"I can't believe this is the song you picked out." He has a smile on his face and shaking his head back and forth.

"Why is that?"

Shrugging his shoulders he says, "Not many people know of it."

"'Happiness' is in my top five."

He looks over at me and a content smile that reaches to his sparkling eyes washes over me. It really is breath taking that he seems to be in such awe of me. He returns his attention to the road and says, "You know, I got to go see them live a few years ago."

"Shut up." My mouth hangs open. "You got to see The Fray live? Where at?"

His smile broadens at my excitement. "When I was in Europe. They really know how to do a show. Have you ever seen them play?"

"No." I lose some of my enthusiasm remembering when I was supposed to see them. "Wes and I had tickets to see them in New York, but something came up."

His face showed no emotion and the car grew quiet. I can't handle any more silence. "So, Europe. That sounds pretty exciting."

Ezra's smile returned as he nodded his head, "It was amazing. I got to see so many places and people."

I could tell that visiting Europe was a highlight for him. He talked about it the rest of the way. I didn't mind. I liked seeing him get carried away. He was very cute to watch. He used his hands a lot while he told me stories and had me laughing so hard I thought I was going to pee myself.

We arrived at our destination too quickly. I was having a good time talking to Ezra. It help put my mind at ease. There for a moment I forgot everything that was going on and it was just him and I. I could really get use to that.

"Ready?" He asked as he put the car into park and killed the engine.

I looked at the doors of the bakery. They had elegant writing and designs. Definitely a place that Dianne would pick. "Not really." I couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"It looks stuffy in there." I smiled at his comment. It sounded a lot like what he said out on the balcony. I'm glad he feels that same way about all of this as I do. I just nod my head in agreement and purse my lips.

"What do you say to us finding a different cake shop?"

"I'd love to, but your mom expects the cake to come from here."

"Aria." I love the way he says my name. "Whose wedding is it?"

"Mine." I know he hears the slight ache in my voice as I watch him swallow hard then nod his head once.

"Right. So, lets go get you a cake that _you_ want."

With that we left the car and started walking down the street. The conversation was light. We commented on the shops and people watched. I was having a great time. I started realizing how much I miss this. Just being with another person. Just spending time together without a real agenda.

The best part was that I was able to be me and it seemed like he actually enjoyed being with me. He laughed at my horrible jokes and took the time to point things out to me in the various shop windows. Honestly, it felt like we were a couple. I really wanted to reach out and lock our fingers together. But I didn't.

"Oh this looks interesting." I said as we reached a shop called Vegan Sweets.

"Vegan Sweets." His face scrunched as he read the name. "Are you vegan?"

"I am." I try to say it with confidence but I'm kinda worried about what he will think. "Is that a problem?"

He shook is head with vigor, "Absolutely not. Remember? This is your cake." He gave me his boyish grin and I smiled back.

The girl behind the counter was really nice and very informative about how they make the cakes and treats. I could tell Ezra was trying to be polite while she talked but I swear I saw his eyes glaze over a few times.

She had us sit at a side table and brought us three cake options to try. Ezra took the vanilla cake and I tried the chocolate strawberry. I watched him closely, wanting to see his reaction. He hesitated only slightly before taking a bite. He stared off as he chewed, giving it a chance before his face pinched up.

"You don't like it?" I said laughing, having to cover my mouth so my own cake didn't fly out.

He shook his head, "No, I-" I watched as he forced the bite down his throat. "Ok. It's terrible."

I had to laugh at his reaction. "Vegan isn't for everyone. I don't even like it all, but try this one. I think you'll like it." I slide my plate over to him and watch as he eyes it questionably. "Oh, come on. Try it."

He gives me a sideways glance that makes my heart flutter then takes a bite. Once again, he gnaws on it before he making a decision. This time he nods his head, "Alright, I could live with this one."

"Fine, but we still have one more to try. This one says it is... Pumpkin Spice Latte."

"Ooh, why didn't we try this one first?" He digs in and I follow suit. "Oh, my God. You have to pick this one, Aria."

"I agree. It is really good." I nod my head in agreement but he gives me a weird look. "What?"

"You-you have frosting on your face." He's trying really hard not to laugh. I wipe at my face trying to get the damn frosting. I'm having a terrible go at it though. "Here, let me help you." He reached his thumb out and wiped the frosting.

Everything went still. He took his time making sure all of it was off. His thumb traced along my bottom lip and then kept there as our eyes roamed each others. He was about to pull away, but I put his thumb in my mouth. His jaw slacked and his eyes grew heavy. My thumb still in his mouth, he folded his fingers under my chin and began to pull my face towards him.

Dropping his thumb, I ready my lips for his. I truly can't think about anything but him in this moment. I want his lips on mine again. I can't stop thinking about them. Without hesitation his finally meet mine. This time it is slow and deliberate. The fire and hunger are still there but this time we savor it. Who knows if it will ever happen again.

"Well, Ms. Montgomery, do we have a winner?" The shop keepers voice jolts us out of our moment. She doesn't seem surprised to have just walked in on us kissing. I guess she probably assumes Ezra is Wes.

I set up the order for the third cake and we make our way to Ezra's car. It is a quiet walk back, but it isn't uncomfortable. We both seem to be sorting things out on our own. I wonder what he thinks about all of this?

We climb into the car and he starts the engine. Ezra reaches for the gear shift then stops and looks over at me. "Can I take you somewhere?" His question catches me off guard and my lips form an 'O'. "Just trust me. Please?" How could I say no to Ezra?

 **A/N: The next couple of days are going to be busy for me but I will try my hardest to post a new chapter soon. Thank you for all the great feedback :)**


	6. Heaven Is Real

Ezra refuses to tell me where we are going. The uncertainty of it should have me worried but I'm not. The drive takes us out of the city away from the Fitzgerald's. It's been about an hour before we finally turn onto a dirt road that seems more like a driveway. I lean up in my seat to get a better view and feel Ezra grab my hand, giving it a squeeze.

My heart thumps against my chest and I steal a glance. He keeps his eyes on the road but a grin plays upon his lips. He slows the car and I see a beautiful cottage. Vines climb through the stone and wood walls and colorful roses bloom all around the property. It's like a fairy tale.

"Where are we?" It comes out breathy because this place is like no other I have ever seen. I would have no problem staying here forever.

"This is my grandfather's farm." Wes and Ezra's grandpa died before I came into the picture. From what I have heard he was an intense business man, but did enjoy the simpler things in life. This property is evident of that. Of course it is gorgeous and probably costs more than I could ever imagine, but I've only been here a few minutes and I can already feel the quiet and peacefulness wash over me.

I get out of the car and just take it all in. One side of the land is flat then leads into rolling hills and the other has mountains and creek running along side the house. The white noise that has filled my head for months has quieted. I take a deep breath filling my lungs with the clean air.

Ezra stands just behind me, his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. "I knew you would love it here."

"Why have I never been here? Wes has never said a word about it."

"Well, unfortunately this place is just one of the many reasons why my mother and I aren't speaking."

"What? Why?" It is hard to imagine that this place could be any sort of stress.

"When my grandpa passed it went to my mother. She wanted to sell it."

I gasped, "Why? Why would you ever want to get rid of this place?"

Ezra shrugged his shoulders, "She isn't much of a nature person."

"Ah, yes." I say, nodding my head. "More like Chanel and pearls on a Sunday morning."

He chuckles, "Exactly."

"What's going to happen to it now?" I just got here and I'm already in love with it. I can't imagine never coming here again.

"Nothing. It's mine." I thought this face was going to break with how big his smile was.

"Wait. I'm confused. I thought you said your mom was going to sell it."

"She did. To me."

"Ezra! That's amazing!" My anxiety level fell knowing that this little piece of heaven was in good hands.

"Isn't it? We finalized it the other day. It's actually one of the reasons why I came here. That and the wedding." His face fell just slightly and he turned to gaze over the field.

Remembering Wes and the wedding gave my heart a stab of guilt but knowing that Ezra pushed aside his family issues to be there for his brother on his wedding day warmed me. I know this whole situation was crazy and getting out of hand but I couldn't stop and I didn't want to stop.

I wandered over to Ezra and looped my arm around his. "Come on, why don't you give me a tour of your new place." I give him a smile hoping it would ease his mind. He gave me one in return but it didn't reach his eyes.

We strolled along the creek, walking in silence. It wasn't as comfortable as the other quiet moments we had shared together but I didn't really know how to fix it. As we continue down the creek further we come across a little bridge. Just up from there was a large pond. I can't believe it is possible, but I'm pretty sure I just fell in love with this place even more.

I have an idea to cheer up Ezra and take my sandals off, "Come on."

"What are you doing?"

"Come on, let's put our feet in."

"You're crazy." He says as he chuckles at me.

I give him a look over my shoulder as I lift my skirt to keep it out of the water. I can't help but notice as his eyes wander the contours of my legs, "Completely crazy." I say as I step into the pond.

I'm a little taken aback at how deep the pond is and I have to lift my skirt higher to where my it is riding just below my cheeks. I accidentally flash Ezra a peek of my lacy boy shorts. It seems to be a motivating factor for him because he quickly slips his shoes off and joins me.

Ezra's lips purse and his eyebrows shoot up his forehead, "Wow. This is way colder than I thought it was going to be."

"Oh, shush you big baby." A devilish grin works its way onto my face. He sees it and gets a wary look on his.

"What are you-" He doesn't have time to finish his sentence as I begin splashing him. He tries to block the water to know avail as it soaks him. "Oh, that's it!" A war has begun. We are laughing hysterically and we are completely soaked from head to toe. I dropped my skirt long ago and it is pooled around my hips, skimming the top of the water.

I haven't had this much fun in so long. I know Ezra is having just as good of a time as I am. He is laughing, so carefree and his smile is definitely touching his eyes. His eyes are sparkling and it is hypnotizing. I've lost my will to fight as I stare deeply into his. I've lost it. I've lost it all and in this moment I don't care. Ezra is everything to me in right now.

I quickly wade through the water, grabbing his face and locking my lips with his. I kiss him with force, trying to tell him all the things I can't put into words. My intensity takes him by surprise at first but he catches up and meets my hunger for him. His hands roam my body, memorizing all of me. His touch sends fire through my veins and a moan escapes me.

It seems to amp him up because his hands dip into the water and cup my ass, pressing our bodies even closer together. One hands stays, keeping my body still as the other finds it's way to my neck and my hair. His fingers entangle themselves in my wet locks as he intensifies the kiss.

We've lost all control and I don't care. I really don't. Just like how I fell in love with this place so quickly, I think I'm falling in love with Ezra. I know later I'm going to have to figure out what this all means but right now I just want to revel in this moment. I don't want him to let go. I want to stay here with him. Forever.


	7. So Is Hell

The sun set on the farm too quick and we had to leave the dream land we had created. We held hands as we walked the property and stole sweet, lingering kisses whenever we pleased. We talked of music and literature and listed off the places we wished to travel to. It turned out that we shared a lot of the same interests.

It was an amazing escape from reality, but that's all it really was. An escape. I let my emotions get away from me. The guilt of the days events didn't really set in until we were almost back to the Fitzgerald's. For the first time in forever, I really hoped Wes wasn't home tonight.

"I had a really good day with you, Aria." Ezra took his time with putting the car in park and turning the engine off.

"Uh, so did I. Well, good night." I grab my purse and make a move for the handle. The car seemed to be shrinking.

I heard Ezra give a chuckle as he reached for my hand, "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

I hang my head and let out a sigh. _Don't look at his eyes. Don't look at his eyes._ "Ezra, I really did have a good time, but..." I can't get my mouth to form words. Why is it so hot in here?

His fingers clasped around my chin and pull my face to his. He placed the lightest kiss on my lips. My stomach felt like it was in knots as I broke the kiss. I felt tears starting to pool in my eyes and my flight instinct set in.

My hand found the handle and I flung the door open, leaping from it as if it were on fire. I ran up the front door, but struggled with my keys since the tears were coming faster than I could wipe them away. I heard Ezra gun his engine and his tires squeal as he sped from the house.

I spun, suddenly feeling the need to stop him, but it was too late. His taillights faded into the night. I finally found the key and entered the house. It was dark, thank God. I slammed my back against the door and cursed the ceiling. I wiped the tears away from my eyes, trying really hard not to think about what just happened. If I did, I may never stop crying.

After a shower I feel better. Not great, but better. The rooms dark with nothing but the light from the bathroom illuminating my path to the dresser. "Did you have a good time?"

I drop my clothes from my hand and spin on my heels with my hand grabbing my chest. It took me a moment to register Wes' voice. It gave me such a start I couldn't respond, my breathing was erratic.

Wes rose from his seat, whiskey glass in hand, and crossed the room to me. "I didn't mean to scare you." He gave me a peck on the cheek. He reeked of alcohol. I had to hold my breath to keep myself from vomiting.

"It's ok. I just didn't know anyone was home."

"I got in a little bit ago." He took a sip from his glass and sat on the edge of the bed. I wonder how long a 'little bit' was. Did he see Ezra and I? "So did you?"

My thoughts of Ezra quickly vanished, "What?"

"Cake tasting. Did you pick one?" He eyed me through the dark. I could barely make his expression, but I felt his eyes burning through my skin.

I had to clear my throat, "I did. I wish you had been there."

"I'm sure." He said as he brought his glass to lips again. I could sense tension in the air. I didn't have the guts to ask him what was wrong. I didn't want to know if he saw Ezra and I. Instead, I thought maybe I could make him forget.

I ran my fingers through my hair, loosening the tendrils from each other, and dropped my towel. Wes' face didn't even twitch. I chose to ignore is non-reaction and swayed my hips over to the bed. My fingers grazed his arm up to his shoulder as I straddled behind him on the bed. My breasts press against his back as I kissed my way over his neck. My hand gliding over his hips, running along his belt and make their way up to the buttons on his shirt.

I'm working on the second when his hand stops me. "Aria. What are you doing?"

My hands still and I rest my head on his shoulder, "What do you mean?"

His voice is hard when he says, "This. Why are you doing this." His hand waves over his chest.

"This is what couples do, Wes. We haven't been like this in a long time. I miss it." I try to give his neck a kiss but he moves slightly away from me. I sit back on the bed. I'm not completely surprised but that doesn't mean it still didn't hurt.

He huffed a breath as he heaved himself from the bed. He kept his back to me when he said, "I saw you, Aria."

The air catches in my throat as a white heat spreads from my stomach to all over my body. I suddenly feel very naked and stand to grab my towel, wrapping it around me. "When?" Such a stupid question, but it was all I could get out and I felt silence may have been worse. Like an admission of guilt.

He spins on his heels quickly and throws his glass in my direction. I duck before it can hit me, my hands covering my ears as I scream when it shatter against the wall. Wes closes in on me and grabs my arms hard. He lifts my shoulders so I'm looking at him. I try to turn my face away from him as the tears fall. It only angers him more. He shakes me screaming, "Look at me. Look at me, Aria!"

"Wes, please." I'm choking on my tears and can barely speak. "You're drunk. Please stop. You're hurting me."

"You're hurting me, Aria." He spits my name from his mouth like it has left a bitter taste. "I saw you. I saw you with Ezra. I saw you kissing!" His eyes bore into mine. I don't know what to say. His rage is unlike I've ever seen. Of course we have fought before but he has never be violent.

I don't know what else to do other than give a nod. He stares agape at me. He then gives a sound of utter disgust as he pushes me away from him, like a bag of trash, and I fall back on to the bed. Blood rushes to the places of my arms he had a hold of. It hurts terribly but I try not to show the pain to Wes.

I still can't stop crying. I can't believe this is happening. Yes, I do. This is what I deserve. My sobs start to quite but I don't think they will ever stop. Wes has been standing with his back to me. His muscles were tight and his chest shook with heavy breathing. I just stay where I am. Trying my hardest to be invisible.

Slowly I see him start to relax and his breathing return to somewhat normal. He eyes me from over his shoulder and I quickly look away. I don't want to give him any more reason to fight. I hear him huff a sigh as he turns around and slowly walks over to me.

He kneels on the floor beside our bed. He places his hand on top of my arm. It lands in the area where he had squeezed. It sent a stabbing pain through arm and shoulder and I couldn't help but wince.

He notices and moves his hand to my face. He rubbed his thumb over my cheek. His eyes tried to emit an apology. I only half believe it. He gave me a kiss on my lips and didn't seem to mind that I didn't kiss him back.

"I'm sorry, Aria. I got carried away." I have nothing to say to him. All of my energy has been wiped away.

"Look, let's forget this happened. Ok?" He smiled at me. I gave him a small, sad one in return. I just wanted this to be over.

"What happened with Ezra-" I try to speak, to tell him it will never happen again, but he placed a finger over my lips to stop me.

"I will forgive you, but I need you to do something for me?"

What? He was asking for a favor? What the hell is going on?

"Do you think you can do that?" He eyes my face waiting for my answer. I still can't speak so I just nod my head. His lips spread into a wicked smile. "Good."

Why did I feel like I just made a deal with the Devil?


	8. Take Me Away

_If you're going to be a whore, at least put it to good use._

Wes' words hurt more than his hands. After what he asked me to do I think I'd rather take the beating. I agreed though. I didn't like it and I felt dirty just thinking about it. I messed up and this is karma's way of dealing with me. All the good that Ezra gave me, Wes was going to take it away ten fold.

If I thought of it without Wes calling me a whore, it wasn't terrible. A night out with Mr. Kinkade. I've met with him before and he was one of the more tolerable of Wes' connections. I never did like the way he leered at my body. I guess I now know why I was being used as a bargaining chip.

I've been so caught up in myself I hadn't even noticed the signs of Wes' gambling. Before we graduated he began dabbling in it. He would go to a poker game with his friends every week. Every week turned into almost every day. He lost all of his inheritance and then some.

Dianne and I finally checked him into rehab. It seemed to have worked to. When he got out he turned everything around and joined the family business. He's been making head way ever since. My heart breaks for him and all the progress he had made.

Then my thoughts turn to him grabbing and shaking me. I wish I could say I didn't see it coming, but that would be a lie. Before he went to rehab it was really bad between us. He had hit rock bottom and I caught him going through my purse. When I confronted him, he shoved me hard against the door and ran out. I didn't see him for a week.

I'm suddenly very angry at myself for letting my life turn out this way. This isn't supposed to be how it is. Wes and I are supposed to be happy and excited to be getting married. More and more it seems like a business transaction. Two nights from now it really will be. I will be used as payment for the money Wes borrowed from Mr. Kinkade and lost in a poker game. If I don't Wes will surely be hurt. Or killed.

The weight of everything bares down on my shoulders and my head feels cloudy. The room suddenly feels very small and I can't breathe. I have to get out of this house before it eats me alive.

I grab my shoes and keys before running out the door. My car roars to life and I begin to drive away when I see Wes watching me from the window in the den. He doesn't try to stop me. He knows I'll be back. I know I'll be back and that makes me want to throw up.

I drove for quite awhile before my head finally seemed to quiet and I could breathe normally. I didn't have a plan on where I was going. I was just driving. Taking roads I never really had before. Where I was seemed familiar though. As I rounded a corner, I saw a wooden fence. My mind may have been on auto pilot but my heart knew where it wanted to be.

Pulling into Ezra's farm I realize how crazy this is. The last time I saw him, he was speeding far away from me. I didn't blame him one bit. I too wanted to get as far away from me as I could. Right now though, I could really use him. I hope he doesn't turn me away.

I knock on the door, waiting for him to answer. I'm about to get back in my car when I hear the knob turn. Turning around I see Ezra standing in the door. He doesn't look mad or that surprised that I'm here. His blue eyes shine in the moon light and I'm suddenly really happy with my hearts decision.

"Aria."

"Hi, Ezra." My voice is strained from all the crying. I hope he doesn't notice but no such luck. His eyes sadden and he opens his arms for me. I'm crying all over again before I even reach him.

...

I don't tell Ezra about Wes hurting me or his favor he asked. I tell him about everything else though. Wes finding out and the argument that ensued. He needs to know about Wes before he is blindsided by him.

"I can't say I'm really sorry about him finding out." He doesn't look at me when he says it and I'm glad he doesn't. If he knew what Wes put me through for that kiss, I'm sure he wouldn't be saying it.

Instead of adding to his words I try and change the subject, "Thank you for letting me come in. It was rather rude of me to just drop by. Especially since you were upset with me earlier this evening."

"I wasn't mad at you, Aria. I'm mad at myself." He says with a sigh.

I eye him questionably. "Why are you mad at yourself."

A corner of his lips pull up and his eyes search mine. I see his hand lifting towards me and I hold my breath. I'm willing myself not flinch at his touch, but when his fingers graze my cheek and his palm cups my cheek all I feel is warmth. I close my eyes and lean into his touch. My nose catches a whiff of his clean scent and my body tingles in response.

"I'm mad-" I hear him swallow hard and I lift my eyes to his. He seems to be struggling with his words. "I'm mad at myself for not finding you first."

My heart thuds loudly against my chest. Ezra's words ring in my ears and without thinking about it I crash my lips into his. His hands cradle my face as I kneel on the couch, angling my body towards him. His body rises with mine and he presses his chest against me.

Our breathing is heavy as our hands explore each others bodies. My fingers find their way under his shirt and my nails graze the skin along his hips. A moan breaks through his lips as he reaches for his collar, pulling his shirt off in one smooth motion.

Ezra's chest is even better than I remember. I take my time memorizing the lines and contours of his skin. His eyes close at the feeling of my touch. I'm glad I'm making him feel this way but I feel greedy and need his lips on mine.

My hands grab the back of his head and bring them back to me. I love the taste of his tongue as it dances against mine. I still need more of him. I climb on top of his lap and press my body deeper into his. His back arches in response to my forcefulness and he has to put a hand out to catch himself.

I feel his lips pull into a quick smile while his hands glide up my thighs and grasp my bottom. He gives it a good squeeze before he lifts me up off of the couch, still straddling him. A giggle works its way out of me. I can't help but to laugh harder as he struggles to maneuver our bodies past the furniture and the down the hall. He's joined in by the time we make it to the bedroom.

He gently lays me down on the bed. The mood has turned somber as he removes my tank and gazes down at my body. His fingers flow from the top of my chest, between my breasts, and fan out across my belly. He traces lazy circles around my belly button before slipping beneath my shorts.

The air hitches in my throat. It has been so long since I've been touched like this. So long since I felt love behind the touch of a man. The muscles in my stomach tighten in response to it all. I feel the heat rising from between my legs as he works the satin down my legs.

Ezra straightens to remove his pants. I can't help but marvel in his beauty. He grabs my leg and lifts it to his mouth. Slowly, his lips and tongue work their way over my calf, stopping to nip at the skin behind my knee. My back arches and my hands tangle themselves in my hair. If I don't distract them I'll bring Ezra's lips back to mine and I really want to see what they can do with the rest of my body.

His tongue grazes along my bikini line. He gives the trail a light blow of cold air. Goosebumps cover my body. Kissing his way across my belly and my hips, he makes it to my breasts. He gives long, wet kisses on my skin around my nipple, purposely taking his time. His hand takes a hold of my waist, keeping me still before he devours my nipple. He sucks it whole into his mouth and his tongue works glorious patterns across it.

My body bucks against his as waves of pleasure course through mine. My hand travels to the back of his head, applying pressure so he won't leave. The hand on my hip moves down to my heat. He takes a single fingertip and runs it over my swollen clit. I feel my entire body spasm as I let out a loud moan.

His finger plays with my folds and spreads my wetness. It's becoming a mess down there. I can tell my body's response to him drove him wild because he could no longer stay at my nipple. His lips took hold of whatever skin he could reach.

Slowly he dipped a finger inside of me. A sharp moan flies from my mouth and my hands grasp the sheets. His thumb finds my clit and he simultaneously works inside of me and out. It doesn't take long before I feel that all too familiar heat rise through my body.

It blows through me and sends my body into a frenzy. I'm panting as Ezra slowly works his finger in and out, riding out the lingering spasms. He takes me by surprise by lapping up my juices. It is so erotic and the fire returns to my belly.

I can't take it any more. I need all of him inside of me. I need to see his face. I pull him away from his task and bring his face to mine. I kiss myself from him and look deep into his eyes. I've never seen a more beautiful sight. His want for me was ever present. Just knowing how much this man needed me filled my heart with warmth.

I take his face in my hands and give him a soft kiss. He looks to me and I give him a slight nod. Letting him know it was ok. He shimmies out of his boxers and I'm confronted with the full force of him. I can't wait for him to be in me. I need him to take me away.

He enters slowly at first. Taking long, determined strokes as my muscles clamp around him. He bites his lip trying to control himself. I love that he wants to take care of my needs but what I need right now is to lose control.

I buck my hips against his harder, hoping he'll take the hint. I see he does but first he fans his hand across my belly and glides it over my body. His fingers wrap around the back of my neck and this thumb grazes my cheek. He takes a long look into my eyes before kissing me.

Breaking the kiss, he grabs a hold of my hips and slams into me. He's grunting and panting with the velocity of it. I hold onto the sheets, feeling like if I don't I may float away. Screams rip through me and my body arches.

I can tell he's getting closer because his pumps increase further. He isn't making any noise, instead concentrating on his task. The heat of his body moves through mine. I know it won't be long before I burst as well.

"Aria." The way he says my name is gorgeous and it takes me over the edge. My body rocks with contractions and my panting intensifies. I feel my juices flow all over him as I lose control.

Ezra isn't far behind. My orgasm leads him to his own. His hands grasp my waist tightly as the last of his energy flows through me. He's out of breath and shaking. His body collapses onto mine but he's careful not to crush me.

Our breathing slowly takes it time returning to normal. Ezra turns his face to mine and kisses me deeply. I can feel the love behind it and brings tears to the corners of my eyes. I don't want him to see me cry so I try to kiss them away. It works as I lose myself to his lips.

I don't ever want to leave here. This is where my heart feels full, feels healed. I realize now just how right he was. I too wish he had found me first.


	9. Our Star

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping and the sun gleaming through the windows. I smiled to myself and gave a slight stretch, careful to not wake Ezra. His arm was lightly wrapped around my waist. I snuggled closer into his body, closing my eyes and inhaling his scent.

I stayed quiet a little longer but I had to see those blues eyes once again. I turn my body so I'm facing him. His eyes are still closed and little noises escape his slightly open lips. He looks so peaceful I almost feel guilty running my fingers down his face and long his lips. His face twitches at my touch but he doesn't wake up. I giggle to myself as his nose scrunches and his eyes flutter.

I should let him sleep but I'm feeling almost lonely without him. I give his lips a light brushing with mine. I feel him jolt just slightly before his eyes begin squinting at the unforgiving morning light. I watch as he adjusts and he finally is able to focus on me. Seeing me brings a smile to his face.

Ezra stretches his arm above his head before bringing it down to caress my cheek. "Good morning, beautiful."

I smile in response to his comment, "Good morning."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not for very long. Sorry I woke you up, but I was getting lonely." His smile grew and he gave me a kiss. He stretches his body out and reaches for his watch on the nightstand. "Wow. I haven't slept this long in awhile."

"I don't think it counts when you spend half the night awake." I say letting out a laugh.

He eyes me and rolls to my side of the bed. He rolls me to my back as he hovers his body over mine. A devilish grin spreads along his lips, "That is very true." His lips meet mine and we share long, intimate kisses. Taking our time to memorize the feeling.

Ezra settles his body between my legs and I feel his length push against me. I'm reminded of the feeling of him inside me and my stomach flares with warmth. I'm loosing myself to him as his hands stroke my skin, gliding down my side and up my arm.

Suddenly a pain rips through my arm when he grazes it. I sucked a sharp inhale of breath as my body tightened in response. Ezra quickly raised his body from mine and removed his hands. His face was full of concern and confusion to my sudden outburst.

"Did I hurt you?" His eyes roamed my body and it didn't take long before he found the reason why I had reacted so. I saw as his body tightened and his jaw locked. His breathing became hard and fast. I followed his gaze even though I didn't want to know what it looked like this morning.

On my arm were five perfect finger shaped bruises. They were a nasty black with purple and blue highlighting the outer lines. I didn't notice the pain last night when I was with Ezra. This man was able to take the worst moment of my life and turn it good.

Again, I was lost in my thoughts of Ezra and was startled when he spoke, "Wes did this to you didn't he? He put his fucking hands on you." I really didn't know what to say. I was taken aback by his tone. I had already been through something like this with Wes. I really didn't need it from Ezra too.

"Ezra-"

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him."

"Ezra. Stop." I try reaching for him but he jumps from the bed. He paces the floor as anger courses through him. It doesn't scare me like Wes' anger does but it still makes me uneasy. Clutching the sheet to my bare breasts I sit up in the bed. "Ezra. Please stop."

He stands still for just a moment. He looks at me, taking me in. I try to soften my face; showing nothing but a sense of calm. I'm hoping it helps but I watch his face change into sadness.

"I did this. This is because of me. I'm the reason he did this to you." His hands rake his face as the realization hits him. It hurts me knowing he blames himself. Taking the sheet with me I walk over to him. His body is stiff when I touch him but I don't care. I wrap my arm around him.

I feel his muscles loosen just slightly and with a whisper he says, "I'm sorry, Aria. This is all my fault." His face falls and I can almost feel the internal punches he is delivering to himself.

My fingers grab his chin, turning him to me. "Ezra, this isn't your fault. You can't fix it. What's done is done." His face looks as though he disagrees. I speak before he can protest. "I don't want any more fighting. Please, if you care about me you will let me take care of this."

His eyes are filled with agony. I know he wants to fix this, to save me but this is something only I can deal with. I have to find the strength I used to have and get myself out of my own mess,for the first time in what feels like forever.

"Alright." He isn't happy but I'm just glad he has finally calmed down. "But he puts his hands on you again... I won't stop, Aria. No matter what you say."

I just nod my head, not really knowing what to say. His words wrap around me tightly as I give him a kiss. I love that he cares for me so much and wants to protect me. He actually sees me as worthwhile and not as a means to an end.

Our kiss deepens as his arms circle around me. Mine tangle around his neck and the sheet drops to the floor, pooling around our feet. His hands roam over my bare skin as we make our way back to the bed.

We made love well into the afternoon and spent the rest of the day in bed, talking and laughing. It felt like the world had slipped away and I didn't think of Wes or the wedding once. I was being selfish and I knew it. But right now I didn't care. I deserved a moment of happiness. I deserved to share it with someone like Ezra. With my mind and body at peace I fell asleep in his arms again.

...

This time when I awoke, the room was dark and Ezra wasn't beside me. I'm disorientated and don't know where he has gone to. I lay for a few minutes waiting for him to return but after awhile I decide to get up and find him.

I grab my shawl from the bed post and wrap it around while I venture out into the hall. The house is dark except one light from the lamp in the living room. I peek in the kitchen but he isn't there. He isn't in his office either.

After searching most of the house I decide to step out on the porch. I don't know why he would be outside but I'm not sure where else he could be. The air is warm with a small breeze. I tighten my shawl and tip toe down the steps.

I can't see anything but darkness. I'm about to go back in and call his phone when I notice flickering in the distance. My curiosity out ways my fear of the dark and I find myself following the light.

I come across the bridge and the sight of it takes my breath away. Candles light the bridge and outline the path leading to the pond. Just on the other side was a blanket laid out beneath the stars. Rose petals covered it and the ground around.

Ezra was looking into a telescope and didn't seem to notice me walking on to this beautiful sight. "Ezra, this is beautiful."

He looked up from the telescope to me, a wonderful smile spread across his face. "Come here."

I closed the distance and he motioned to the telescope, "Come take a look."

I could feel his excitement as I bent to peer through the lens. The sky wasn't as full like the night we met but it was still amazing. "Are you going to show me a new constellation?"

"I've actually got something better. I need you to find me this star." In his hand he has a paper with stars and coordinates on it. I have no idea how to read it but I figure I can find a pattern and work with that.

Ezra doesn't rush me as he waits patiently beside me. It takes awhile but I think I've finally found it. "I think I've got it. It's so bright. Does it have a name?"

"Aria."

"What?" Why did he just bounce over my question?

"Aria." He smiles a little and I see him suppress a laugh.

"Am I missing something?" My eyebrows scrunch and I take a quick peek around.

A laugh finally breaks through him as he places an arm around my waist."The stars name is 'Aria'."

I can't believe it. "Oh, my God. That is so cool! I never knew there was a star with my name."

"There wasn't, until the other day." I turn and look at him. Confused by his statement. "I named it after you." I don't know what to say. I have been rendered utterly speechless.

"Aria, I know you're lost and you're trying to find your way back to whatever it was that made you truly happy. I wish I could fix it all but I know this is your journey and you need to do this. In the moments that it becomes to much, just find your star. Just breathe."

So many thoughts and emotions run through me. How could I be so stupid? Why was I still with Wes? Never has he gifted me with such a gesture of his love. He can't even be bothered to spend time with me.

Yet here stands a gorgeous man with an even more beautiful heart. He's willing to stand idly by while my demons wrestle for control within me. I don't know why I have ignored my feelings for him. They have obviously been there from the beginning but I've refused to put a name to them.

Reaching up on my tiptoes, I pull his face to mine as tears stream down my face. Our lips meet for a sensual kiss. Breaking, I make sure he's looking right into my eyes before I say what it is I have felt from the night we met on the balcony.

"I love you, Ezra."

"I love you too, Aria."

 **A/N: So sorry it has taken so long to update. I have been crazy busy! Thank you for waiting.**


	10. Trashed

Hearing Ezra say he loves me was what I needed to finally leave Wes. Those words were like the keys to the chains that have weighed me down for over six years. I was finally able to feel a little bit of my old self come back. It was time that I took back control of my happiness.

I decide that I will go on the date with Mr. Kinkade tonight and settle Wes' debt. I do still love him. I probably always will. I have to do this one last thing for him. I owe him that much. Also, in doing this for him I figure maybe he'll let me leave easy.

Ezra had left earlier to take care of some final points on the farm. I still haven't told him about Mr. Kinkade. I think it'll be easier that way. I'm also afraid of what he'll think of me if he knows. I don't want him to turn me away. Not now. Not after I finally found my voice.

I pack up the few things I had with me in my car when I left for the farm. I leave a note for Ezra letting him know I went to end things with Wes and that I'll be back later tonight. Getting in my car and driving to the Fitzgerald's, I have this feeling of excitement. Knowing that it will all be over soon pushes the fear I have aside. At the end of the night I'll be with the man I was meant to be with.

...

I purposely pick my floor length black dress. The straps are jeweled and thin. The fabric on the back is low and pools across my lower back. I chose this dress just for Mr. Kinkade. If it is a show he wants, that's what he'll get.

The door behind me slowly creeps open. I see Wes stroll into the room and stand just behind me. I only acknowledge his presence with a sideways glance through the mirror. I finish placing my earrings and touch up my red lipstick.

I'm hoping if I ignore him long enough he'll just go away. I don't get my wish though because as I turn to get my clutch and leave, he grabs my arm. I can't help but flinch and the air catches in my throat. The bruises he had left had finally gone away for the most part. Nothing a little makeup couldn't cover, but I still didn't want to have it happen again.

I try and regain my composure. I harden my face as I turn towards him. I refuse for him to see me weak like I was the other night. I was done with that.

"Can I help you?" I say as I wrench my arm out of his grasp.

"I knew you would do this for me." His face doesn't show any expression, like it is hard and made of stone.

"I'm not doing it for you, Wes." He didn't need to know that I partially was. He may have started this game, but it was mine now. "I'm doing this for me. I do this and you let me leave without a fight. I'm done with you. You're pathetic excuse for a man."

I watched his eyes flicker with rage for an instant. "Ok, Aria. If that is what you want."

I just stare into those hollow eyes. I used to love those eyes. I wish I knew what happened to the man I fell in love with. I turn towards the door before tears fall from my eyes.

"Aria." His voice stops me and I look back. "Thank you."

tI sounds so genuine that it stops my heart. I don't know what to say and I don't think I would be able to respond anyway, so instead I just nod my head before I head towards the staircase.

I wish he hadn't of said that. It stung at my heart as memories ran through my head. All the good moments with him, even if they were relatively short lived. It hurt knowing that it was all over and there was no going back.

The door bell rang as I cleared the last step. I took a deep breath. _Ezra. Ezra._ I had to remind myself why I was doing this. One evening. A few hours. Then I can be with Ezra. Guilt free.

I open the door and Mr. Kinkade smiles back at me. I'm reminded of what a handsome man he is considering his age. His hair is black with salt and pepper by his temples. His eyes a steely blue. He has a soft demeanor, but you can feel his power radiating from behind those eyes. Shivers ran up my spine.

"Ah, good evening Ms. Montgomery." He reached his hand out to mine and grasped my fingers, lifting them to his lips and placing kiss atop my hand.

"To you as well, Mr. Kinkade."

"Please, call me Tom." His eyes crinkled as he smiled. All teeth, I notice.

"Then please call me Aria."

His eyes worked me over, taking in my appearance. I seemed to have passed whatever checklist it was of his because he gave an appreciative smile and nod. Suddenly, his eyes moved to look over my head. I turned to see what had grabbed his attention.

At the top the stairs stood Wes. He looked down at us, not saying a word, just looking stoic. He and Mr. Kinkade gave each other a knowing glance and slight tilt of the head. Almost like a hand shake. It was the most terrifying thing I had ever witnessed.

...

I hate to admit it but I did have a good time with Mr. Kinkade. He is a very charismatic man and has a sense of humor. Of course, a few times his hands did stray but nothing too over the top. I would either let him or politely move away from his touch.

I put on a show that would make Mrs. Fitzgerald proud. Little did I know I was playing with fire. We left the restaurant and got in the car. I thought our evening together was close to an end.

"How was your evening, Aria?", he said with a sideways grin.

"I had a great time, Mr. Kin- Tom." I let out a giggle at my slip of the tongue and his smile grew. His hand landed on top of my knee. I didn't move it away. Until he dropped me off, I was still playing a part. Then it started moving further down my leg as he reached and rolled the divider window up, separating us from the driver.

I grew nervous and wary of his action. I tried not to show it on my face though. I hoped it was nothing and wouldn't go further but I realized that wasn't the case when his hand worked its way under my dress.

My hands went to his trying to get them off of me, "Mr. Kinkade, please don't." His fingertips dug into my thigh. It hurt and I tried to push his hand away but I couldn't. I didn't want to be here any more. I was done with this show.

"Mr. Kinkade, stop. You're hurting me." His mouth was on my neck. I felt the drool pooling on my skin.

"Wes promised me the full offering."

His words stopped me for a moment, as a million thoughts swam through my head. Sure I felt like a prostitute just agreeing to the date, but that was it. Just a date. Wes offered my body up to another man? The realization made me want to throw up.

Mr. Kinkade seemed to take my stillness as a sign of willingness because he took the opportunity to roam his hands and mouth over my body. He tugged and scraped at my skin, turning me raw.

Pleading and begging just seemed to excite him. His strong frame crushed down upon me. I could barely move and breathing was becoming difficult. Tears stung at my eyes as I felt myself give in to him.

He was working on his pants and I closed my eyes not wanting to see what was coming next. I couldn't believe this was happening. In a way I guess I did. This was my karma. My retribution for all the bad things I had done in my life.

Then images of Ezra danced in my head. I saw his face and his gorgeous eyes. That boyish grin was smiling back at me. I remembered how it felt to have him hold me. The thought of him gave me the strength to ram my knee into Mr. Kinkade's groin.

He squealed with pain and flung himself off of me. I felt the car slow. I hurriedly pawed for the door handle and shoved the door open. I flung myself out and rolled across the pavement. I landed in the grass on the side of the road.

My head hurt and my body felt broken. I saw the brake lights glow harsh and Mr. Kinkade leaned his head out of the door. "You just signed your fiances death warrant."

The door slammed and my body tensed in response. The tires screamed as it sped away from me. Rocks flew from the pavement and pelted me in the face. I could smell the burnt tread as the sound of the car grew further away.

I laid on the side of the road like a bag of trash. My body hurt and I didn't know what to do. So I didn't do anything. I just stayed there letting the tears fall and wishing that this was all over.


End file.
